


Lifetime in a Second

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_cinema, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen Ackles is sent to prison for assault, he meets Jared Padalecki and learns that some events can change your life in a second. Written for SPN_Cinema, inspired by The Shawshank Redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime in a Second

**Author's Note:**

> No offense intended to Mr. Stephen King. A huge thank you to [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)[**tebtosca**](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/) for beta and cheerleading duties, and for general awesomeness.

_**Lifetime in a Second**_  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/fiercelynormal/pic/0006wbyd/)

The first time Jared laid eyes on Jensen, he bet the other inmates a pack of smokes that the new fish wouldn’t last the night without crying for his mommy. It was raining that day, as the newly transferred prisoners made their way past the fence of the recreation yard into their new home for the next however-many years of serving time, but for one brief moment the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. The shine of raindrops on his pale, freckled skin made Jensen appear almost ethereal, and Jared knew from experience that nothing that beautiful could survive in prison. He was wrong; Jensen didn’t make a sound that night, and although it was the first time that he’d underestimated Jensen, it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Despite the fact that Jensen cost him a pack of smokes – the prevailing currency in prison - Jared didn’t hold it against him and, with a joking punch in the arm, he introduced himself to Jensen the next day. Jensen seemed relieved to have a friendly face to talk to, and after that day he seemed to gravitate towards Jared. That wasn’t so unusual; people were often drawn to Jared, even in this dull prison setting. His big laugh and laid-back attitude made it easy for people to relax around him. It was, however, unusual for Jared to get attached to someone like Jensen. Jared generally kept it light, not getting attached to anyone or anything in particular, because he knew how quickly it could all be ripped away from him.

But something about Jensen’s quiet calm, his ironic sense of humor, and his…well, Jared would call it nobility but that sounded too fanciful even in his own mind. But yeah, that quiet, steely strength that was at Jensen’s core if you only knew to look for it, that’s part of what drew Jared in. Before too long they were eating together and spending the little recreational time they had together in the yard, and Jared found himself eagerly waiting for each opportunity to see Jensen, to talk to him. He refused to question it, just knew that having Jensen around made serving his time seem almost bearable.

It was a month before Jensen asked what Jared was in for. Sitting on the metal picnic table set up out in the recreation yard, soaking in the sun before they had to go back to their dark and lonely cells, Jensen cleared his throat before haltingly asking the question.

“Killed a man,” Jared answered flatly, knowing there was no hiding from what he’d done. He left it at that, and most prisoners would have left it there, but not Jensen.

“What did he do?” Jensen asked, and Jared’s eyes widened with surprise. What did _he_ do, as if it were a given that Jared wouldn’t have killed without a damn good reason. The faith implicit in Jensen’s question sparked a little curl of warmth in Jared’s belly. He looked in Jensen’s eyes and saw nothing but trust there.

The confidence and belief in Jensen’s eyes filled Jared with warmth. He hadn’t had someone believe in him in so long that he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. He had the sudden impulse to lean over and press a kiss to Jensen’s full lips, but he hadn’t survived this long in prison by being stupid; that kind of public display would be dangerous for both of them. He contented himself with a brief squeeze of his hand on Jensen’s bicep, and knew from the flare of heat in Jensen’s eyes that the attraction wasn’t all on his side.

“I came home from college and found him beating on my mom.” Jared said. “She was down on the floor and he just kept hitting her and hitting her. He wouldn’t stop. So I walked up to him and punched him in the face. Cops said it snapped his neck.” He clenched his jaw but refused to look ashamed.

“Isn’t that considered self-defense?” Jensen asked incredulously. “He was hitting your _mom_! He could have killed her!”

“He was a cop.” Jared said shortly. “He hit her for years and the other cops never did anything about it. I didn’t know – they got married while I was a freshman in college. She told me later. If I had known…” Jared breathed out heavily, eyes growing moist. “Anyway, the cops didn’t like that I killed one of their own. Made it into a big case; the DA said I used unnecessary force.”

“And the jury bought that? What the hell!” Jensen exclaimed.

“Well, my lawyer was an incompetent little shit. That didn’t help.” Jared smirked. He shrugged philosophically. “Anyway, it’s done now. And it got him away from Mom for good. Got ten years for it. Been in for eight now. I keep my nose clean and I can be out on good behavior in eight more months.” He grinned with anticipation. “First thing I’m going to do is go out and get a great big ol’ cheeseburger. With onion rings. And a chocolate milkshake!”

“Bet your mom will be happy to see you when you get out,” Jensen smiled softly.

Jared’s face clouded over. “She died four years ago. Cancer. It’s the one thing I regret about what I did. I wasn’t able to be with her when she…” he said, voice trailing off. Jensen put his hand on Jared’s shoulder and squeezed briefly before letting go.

“I’m sorry, man. That really sucks.”

“Yeah, well…” Jared sniffed a bit. “At least her last years weren’t spent with _him_. I can at least be glad about that.”

“Yeah.” Jensen grew quiet.

“What about you? What are you in for?” Jared asked.

Jensen looked down and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, where an embarrassed blush was rising. “Nothing as noble as you,” he said. “I’m in for assault. This guy at a bar was getting in my face about being gay, pushing and shoving me, and I grabbed a bottle off the bar and hit him with it. I didn’t mean to hurt him bad, just wanted him off me, but the bottle broke and cut his face up. I’m in for six months; it was the best the lawyer could do.”

“Sorry, man.” Jared said.

“Yeah.”

They were quiet for the rest of their rec time that day. But it was the first time Jared had shared the whole story of his incarceration with anyone, and Jensen’s calm belief in him warmed him more than he was prepared to admit.

***

  
Trouble arrived a month later in the form of Bruno Montegna.

Jensen and Jared had continued to eat their meals and spend their recreational time together; sometimes with some of the other inmates Jared was friendly with, sometimes alone, and though Jared could now confidently say that his feelings for Jensen were returned, they had seemed to reach an unspoken agreement that they wouldn’t speak of or act on those feelings while they were still in prison. Sure, some of the guys seemed like they might be tolerant, but there were some that they knew could-- and would--make their lives miserable if they knew. So they contented themselves with the occasional lingering glance and waited even more impatiently for their sentences to be served.

Bruno was transferred to their cell block in late May, and from day one he seemed to have a hard-on for Jensen. A big, burly guy with slicked-back hair and a braying laugh, he did his best to make Jensen uncomfortable by leaning into his space when he talked, cracking lewd jokes and smirking when Jensen looked uncomfortable. Jared knew he had to let Jensen fight his own battles – weakness in prison draws the sadists like flies to honey. And Jensen held his own; kept his head up and deflected Bruno’s comments with the sardonic wit for which he’d become known.

But Bruno wouldn’t leave him alone.

A month after Bruno arrived, Jared was off talking trash about baseball with the other inmates at one end of the recreation yard. Jensen was alone at the other end, walking with his head down and lost in his own thoughts. Jared looked up as he heard shouting and saw Bruno standing over a shocked-looking Jensen, who was lying on the ground with a hand to his cheek. Jared started over toward the two at a run, but the guards were quickly on the scene and dragged Bruno away. He kept looking over his shoulder and smirking at Jensen, as he was dragged off.

The remainder of the rec time that day was cancelled due to the disturbance and Jared had to go back to his cell before he was able to get to Jensen to find out what happened, but the next day he was determined to find out what the hell had happened to set Bruno off.

“What the hell was he doing?” Jared ranted. Every time he looked at the bruise darkening Jensen’s cheekbone he felt a sick twist in his stomach. “What did he say to you?”

“Same shit I’ve heard all my life, Jared,” Jensen said wearily. “It doesn’t matter.”

“He hit you because you’re gay?” Jared jumped to his feet, his face reddening with rage. “I’ll kill the fucker!”

“Whoa, wait!” Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm, dragging him back down onto the picnic table’s bench seat. “Don’t say that shit in here, Jared. They don’t know you don’t mean it.”

“Who says I don’t?” Jared said, his jaw jutting out stubbornly.

“Because what happened with your step-father was an accident. You’d never intentionally kill someone. I know you, Jared.” Jensen implored softly.

Jared’s shoulders slumped and he settled back down on the picnic table. “He shouldn’t have touched you, Jensen. Not you. If he ever touches you again I’ll fuck him up.”

“Jared, you have seven months left in your sentence and then you’ll be free. Just leave it alone, ok?”

“I can’t just leave it, Jensen. He’s going to try something someday, I know it.”

“Jared, listen to me. I don’t want you losing your chance at getting out of here because of me. You’ve put in your time, you need to get back to your life. Just leave it alone, ok?”

Jared sighed, but said nothing. He was tense and irritable and didn’t feel much like talking, so Jensen started rambling on about anything and everything he could think of, trying to distract Jared from his anger.

“Did I ever tell you about my favorite place?” He mused suddenly. “When I was a teenager we lived in a little town south of here called Elliston. There’s not much there, just fields and shit, but way out in this one field about five miles out of town is this one tree. Big one, with huge scraggly branches. I don’t know how I found it, must have just wandered over there one day, but I would spend most of my days there during summer vacation, curled up underneath with a book.”

“You are such a nerd,” Jared said fondly, knocking his shoulders against Jensen’s and smiling as the tension slowly seeped out of his expression.

“Nerd, hell!” Jensen smirked. “Sometimes I read porn mags there too.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Anyway, whenever I needed to get away from things, that’s where I went. I really miss that damn tree.”

“Sounds nice,” Jared said softly. “I never really had a special place like that; never really needed one, I guess. Usually I’d just hole up in my room if something was bugging me. And mom always knew, and she’d bring me cookies.”

Jensen smiled. “Sounds like she was a great mom.”

“The best,” Jared said, grinning, his dimples forming deep dents in his cheeks. Jensen’s gaze lingered on them and Jared ducked his head down, looking up through his lashes.

By the time their day’s rec time was over, Jared was calm and happy again and he could almost forget about Bruno.

***

  
Things went back to normal after that. Jared made sure to stick close to Jensen when he could, and asked some of the guys to keep their eyes on Bruno when he couldn’t. The routine of prison was dull and endless, and Jared and Jensen settled back into the ebb and flow of it, just waiting to run out their time.

As time passed, Jared’s feelings for Jensen continued to deepen. He’d never felt such an intense connection to another person. He and Jensen just seemed to _fit_. It didn’t make much sense to him if he thought about it; Jared had always been outgoing, surrounded by people, where Jensen seemed happy to exist mainly in his own head. It gave Jared a warm thrill to know that Jared was the only one Jensen seemed to open up to. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Jensen’s trust, but it made him proud to have it.

Then there was the obvious attraction between them. It was frustrating not being able to act on it—especially since Jared’s sexual frustration was reaching Defcon levels--but he knew that if they played their cards right, in a few short months they’d both be free and then…oh, Jared had plans for Jensen. He couldn’t wait. He didn’t know what he was going to do for a living when he got out, or where he was going to live, but the one thing he did know was that he wanted Jensen in his life.

“I’m going to buy a cabin in the woods,” Jensen said when Jared asked him his plans. “I never was much for cities. I like to be able to hear myself think.”

“You can afford that?” Jared asked skeptically.

“Yeah, Jared,” Jensen smiled. “I used to be a stock broker. I may have been stupid when I got sent here, but I have some money saved up and I’ll keep a hand in, doing day trading and stuff. There’s this little yellow cabin I saw right before I got sent here. It was empty and a bit run down but I think with some work it would be perfect. I’m going to see if the owners will sell.”

He nudged Jared with his elbow. “I’ll need some help, I reckon. Could probably use a handyman or something. Are you a handy man, Jared?” he asked with an air of exaggerated innocence.

“Given the right circumstances, I’m _very_ handy.” Jared drawled. Their eyes caught and Jared inhaled sharply at the bolt of lust that arced through him. _Not here_ , he thought. _Not yet_. He let out a somewhat shaky laugh and quickly changed the subject. Jensen’s lips quirked in a smile but he didn’t comment on Jared’s obvious evasion tactic. They didn’t mention Jensen’s cabin again but sometimes at night in his cell Jared would lay in his bunk and imagine a life together with Jensen, tucked away in the woods, just the two of them, free men.

As the last few months of their sentences passed, Jared’s sense of anticipation grew. It had been almost nine years since Jared was a free man, and though he was scared of what the future held for him, he was eager to get back to his _life_. He had paid for what he had done, and now he was ready to move on. Both Jensen and Jared were mostly focused on lying low and serving out their time as painlessly as possible. Bruno had, for the most part, stayed away, but every once in a while he’d still cast the occasional smirk over in Jensen’s direction as if to remind Jensen he hadn’t gone anywhere

Despite Bruno’s attempts at intimidation, two months before his release Jared was feeling pretty optimistic. Which of course is when it all went to shit. As he wandered into the eating hall for breakfast, he was lost in thought so it took him a few moments to realize that there was a commotion going on at the far end of the hall, near where he and Jensen usually ate. As he got closer he could see that Bruno was on top of someone, pounding away at them. The man on the bottom got a few good shots in but Bruno kept hammering at him with his ham-like fists and the other man’s punches got weaker and weaker. Who knows what tipped Jared off; everyone wore the same jumpsuits and shoes but somehow he just _knew_ Bruno’s victim was Jensen.

Jared pushed his way through the crowd of inmates watching the beating like it was a spectator sport. Likely people were taking bets on the outcome, and the thought infuriated Jared. As he got to the edge of the crowd, he saw Jensen’s face turn toward him. A flash of recognition crossed Jensen’s battered face, and he mouthed “No” before another punch closed his eyes. They didn’t reopen.

With a bellow of rage, Jared pulled Bruno off of Jensen and immediately jumped on top of him, punching him in the nose with a satisfying crunch. Ignoring the pain in his knuckles he followed it up with a shot to the belly, and Bruno doubled over, gagging. Jared readied himself for one more punch but suddenly his arms were grabbed and he was dragged away forcefully – looked like the guards had finally shown up.

“Jensen!” Jared yelled frantically, looking over his shoulder as he was escorted out of the dining hall. Jensen didn’t move. As they dragged him off to solitary, still pleading frantically for Jensen to wake up and show that he was okay, the guards remained stoic and silent.

The night he spent in solitary was the longest night of Jared’s life. In his mind he kept replaying the image of Jensen sprawled out on the floor, motionless. Jared had no idea how badly Jensen was hurt, or even if he was alive. How could this have happened? Jensen was just days away from being released; Jared would have been out in a couple months and they would have been together. Now it was all over. There’s no way Jared was getting his time off for good behavior now. He’d be stuck in here another year. At least. Jensen, if he was even alive, would be long gone by the time he got out, back in his normal life. Who knew if he’d even want to see Jared again. Jared’s shoulders shook as he finally gave in and sobbed out his frustration and loss for the first time in all the years he’d been imprisoned.

***

  
The minute the guard appeared to release Jared from solitary, Jared demanded to know what had happened to Jensen.

“Sent to infirmary. Two broken ribs, a couple of black eyes, split lip and a concussion. He’ll be fine,” the guard said dismissively. Jared wanted to hit him for his indifference to Jensen’s injuries, but he was focused on just getting to see Jensen.

“When will he be out?” Jared asked meekly.

“His sentence is up next week anyway,” the guard answered absently as he escorted Jared into his regular cell. “He’ll be in the infirmary till then, and they’ll ship him out from there.”

Jared was devastated. There was no way he’d be able to see Jensen before he left. No way to make plans to meet up. If Jensen even still wanted to, that is. Jared knew it’d be at least another year before he was free now; he didn’t need some idiot public defender to tell him that. Maybe it was better this way.

For the next two weeks Jared moved around in a fog. He kept to himself, not speaking, head down. He didn’t look up when one of the inmates, Durance, stopped by his table at lunch one day.

“Padalecki.” Durance paused, waiting for acknowledgement. When none came, he said in a soft voice. “I had laundry duty in the infirmary last week. Got a message for you from Ackles.”

Jared looked up sharply. His heart was in his throat so he couldn’t speak, just looked at Durance expectantly.

“He said, when you get out, go to his thinking place. He left something there for you. I don’t know what that means, but maybe you do?” Jared’s face slowly lit up until he was grinning so widely his cheeks started to hurt. He had a message from Jensen, and something to look forward to when he got out. It would get him through.

***

  
 _One year later_

Jared swore viciously as he turned in yet another circle. Jensen’s sense of direction seemed to have been a bit lacking, so Jared had been wandering the fields of Elliston like a deranged hobo for the last three hours, trying to find Jensen’s _special_ tree. Jared snorted. Clouds were moving in and if Jared didn’t find the tree soon he was going to be stuck in the middle of the field in the rain.

“Dammit, Jensen, this better be good.” Jared muttered, working his way up a small incline. As he crested the hill he stopped to look around and get his bearings and – there – over to the left, near a barbed-wire fence was a lonely old tree, tall but slightly scraggly, arching up against the grey-washed sky. Jared scrambled down the hill towards the tree, breaking into a run now that he’d finally found that damn tree, the place that was so special to Jensen.

When he reached the tree Jared circled it slowly, looking down at the worn patch at the base. _Jensen laid here,_ he thought, and smiled to himself, imagining Jensen leaned up against that strong trunk, reading a book or daydreaming. His eye caught on the raised up root at the base of the tree and he knelt down, feeling underneath, trying manfully not to think about any bugs or anything that might be hiding there. He felt a hard edge and his breath caught, knowing he’d found what Jensen had left him.

Jared pulled out the object. It was a metal box, the kind that chocolates sometimes came in. He carefully pried the lid off and inside was a Ziploc baggie with what looked like an envelope inside. Jared pulled that out carefully, hands trembling a little as he opened the envelope to see what Jensen sent him out into the boondocks to find.

The first thing Jared saw was green. A small stack of bills, which turned out to be ten fifties. Jared looked reflexively over his shoulder to see if anyone was nearby. Of course nobody was, and feeling foolish, he shoved the bills in his jacket pocket before reaching for the real treasure – a large, wrinkled paper napkin bearing the logo of a popular hamburger chain. On the blank side of the napkin was a neatly printed note, and Jared held his breath as he read.

 _Dear Jared,_

 _First, I just wanted to say – thank you. Really, thank you. Nobody has ever stuck up for me like you did against Bruno. If you hadn’t come I’m afraid he would have – well. You know. I’m so sorry you lost your good behavior time because of me. I’m sorry you had to spend another year in there. I know I can never give you that time back, but I’m hoping I can still offer you something._

 _Included in the envelope is $500. You can use that for whatever you want. But what I’m hoping you’ll use it for is to come to me. Remember that cabin I told you about? The little yellow one in the woods? I bought it, and that’s where I plan to stay. I can work from there – just need a satellite and I can work anywhere._

 _Like I told you before, I could use a handyman. I’d really love it if you came to live with me. Maybe you’ll want to finish your college diploma? Or whatever. I just want to be with you. In jail I couldn’t say it but I want you to know. I love you. Have since you laughed and punched me in the shoulder when I cost you that pack of smokes. I think – hope – that you love me too. If that’s true, then please. Just come._

 _Love, Jensen_

Below the words was written an address.

Jared closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, and it was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hadn’t been imagining things. Jensen _did_ return his feelings. He wanted Jared in his life. As the rain began to come down, Jared gently folded the napkin up and tucked it into his jacket pocket for safekeeping, and let the cleansing drops fall down upon his face.

***

  
The last rays of sunlight glinted on the steel hammer as it rose and fell in graceful arcs, the purpling sky a dramatic backdrop to the little yellow cabin with its white-painted trim, surrounded by tall dark green pines. Jensen paused in his hammering to thumb a bead of sweat from his brow and admire his handiwork. Admittedly the nails weren’t exactly lined up straight, but he figured nobody would look that closely anyway and the important thing was that the boards weren’t loose anymore, right? He might never be a decent handyman but Jensen was determined not to let the cabin fall down around him.

Jensen set down his hammer and picked up his beer from where it sat waiting for him on the small iron bistro table and sat down in one of the two matching chairs. He loved his little cabin. Loved the quiet solitude of his land and the sense of freedom that only being outdoors could give him now. This was almost like heaven to him. Almost.

He looked up at an unfamiliar sound and saw the silhouette of a man backlit by the setting sun. He couldn’t make out the features but he knew that figure; knew the height and the slim hips and the freakishly long legs as well as he knew his own features. He’d spent months studying that figure and longer than that dreaming about it after he was released from prison. Oh yeah, he knew this man.

“I heard you could use a good handy-man,” Jared said, breaking the silence with a voice that seemed rough from disuse.

Jensen launched himself off the chair and over the low porch railing. His need to pull Jared into his arms warred briefly with his need to just stare into his eyes for a while, so he gripped Jared tight by his upper arms and held him slightly away. Jared seemed to understand, a small smile playing about his lips as he seemed to be drinking in the sight of Jensen as well.

“I knew you’d come,” Jensen finally breathed.

“I got your note,” Jared smiled crookedly, pulling a crumpled napkin out of the breast pocket of his plaid shirt. “I gotta say, you give really shitty directions, but I found that damn tree eventually. And…thanks, man. For the money, for…for everything. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t-“ Jared’s voice broke and Jensen finally, for the first time since they’d met, pulled Jared into his arms.

“It’s fine, Jared. _You’re_ fine, and it’s over now. We’re out, and we’re never going back there. We’re gonna live in this cabin and grow old and die free men.”

Jared smiled briefly, and then a nervous look crossed his face. “Hey, Jensen?”

“Yeah, Jay?”

“Did you mean it, what you said in the note?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, Jay. I meant it. I meant _all_ of it.” Jensen replied meaningfully.

Jared was still for so long that Jensen began to lose confidence. Then finally his face cleared and he leaned down to press a soft, lingering kiss to Jensen’s lips.

“I love you, too, you know.” He said, and straightened up, shouldering his small backpack. “Now, are you going to show me this cabin you bought?”

“Yeah, come on.” Jensen grinned. He was eager to show Jared the little cabin he’d worked so hard on fixing up, all the while hoping that when Jared got out he’d want to join him. “It’s not that big,” he said, leading Jared inside. “Kitchen, living room, bathroom. And here’s the bedroom.”

Jared stood looking at the single bedroom with the large king bed. As the silence dragged on, Jensen started getting nervous. “Jared? Is it – do you not like it?” His heart sank.

“No – no, Jensen, it’s great! Just…where do you want me to sleep?” He looked so shy and uncertain that Jensen’s heart went out to him.

“I thought…well, I figured you’d sleep with me.” Jensen responded softly. “Do you want that?”

A slow smile broke out over Jared’s face like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, and Jensen knew he’d said the right thing.

“Yeah, Jensen, I want that. I didn’t want to assume…” Jared explained.

“Jared, all I’ve been able to think about since getting out is getting this place ready for you, so that when you got out you’d - _we’d_ have a home. I want you to stay with me, to rebuild your life with me.”

“I want that too,” Jared said, and Jensen didn’t know he was holding his breath until Jared’s words made him let it out in a relieved sigh. He reached out his hand and pulled Jared close, tilting his head back to press his lips softly against Jared’s. He parted his lips and swept his tongue over the soft curve of Jared’s lower lip. When he deepened the kiss he felt Jared tense a little and he pulled back. “Jared?”

“It’s just…I’ve been in prison for ten years, Jensen. It’s been a long time for me. I’m afraid…well, it’s going to be over pretty quick, you know?” He grinned wryly, and Jensen relaxed, knowing Jared wasn’t upset about something serious.

“Well, then, if it’s over quick we’ll just have to do it again. And again. Till we get it right,” he said, grinning, and he could feel Jared relaxing into him. Apparently forgetting his trepidation, Jared leaned down and took Jensen’s mouth in a demanding kiss, parting Jensen’s lips with his and sweeping his tongue over Jensen’s. The tension built as they continued to nip and suck at each other’s mouths, their tongues tangling wetly and their teeth clicking together as they tried to get as close as humanly possible, grinding slowly against each other. Jensen was so hard in his jeans that he thought he might injure himself if he didn’t get them off right this minute.

He pulled back from Jared, panting harshly, and practically tore at his own clothes, watching Jared do the same mere inches away from him. He stood there for a moment, admiring Jared’s tall, firm body, muscles defined from hours of pumping iron in prison. He forced himself to turn away, towards the nightstand where he kept an unopened box of condoms and a half-full bottle of lube. He caught a brief flicker of a frown on Jared’s face and hesitated. “What is it?”

Jared made an aborted gesture towards the supplies Jensen held in his hands. “Um. It’s just…I’m clean – haven’t been with anyone but my right hand for ten years. And you know I don’t do drugs. I…could we…?”

Jensen finally realized what Jared was saying and a wave of heat swept through his body at the thought of Jared sliding into him with no barriers, filling him to the brim with his come. “God, yeah, Jared. We can do that.” He tossed the box carelessly on the floor and climbed onto the bed. “Now get over here and get on with it, will you?”

The smile that creased Jared’s face was one Jensen knew he’d never get tired of seeing. “You’re so bossy!” Jared scolded, following Jensen onto the bed, and the smile morphed into a smirk. “We’re going to have to do something about that."

Any response Jensen was going to make died in his throat when Jared bent down and sucked his cock into his mouth in one smooth glide. His hips arched up involuntarily and Jared spread his hand out over his hipbone, pressing him firmly back down into the mattress. Jensen reached down and twined his fingers in Jared’s soft, dark hair, enjoying the wet sucking heat of Jared’s mouth for a long moment before gripping firmly and pulling Jared’s head away. A thin line of saliva briefly connected Jared’s wet lips with the head of Jensen’s cock and for a moment Jensen thought that sight alone would be enough to take him over the edge.

“I’m too close,” Jensen moaned. “I want to come on your cock. I’ve thought about it for more than a year, Jared.”

“Fuck, yes,” Jared said, and reached over to grab the bottle of lube Jensen had tossed onto the bed earlier. Quickly slicking his fingers, he capped the bottle and tossed it aside before stroking his slick fingers down the soft, sensitive patch of skin under Jensen’s balls, making them tighten with need. When they reached his tightly furled hole they skirted around it teasingly for just a moment before one of them speared deeply into Jensen, the lube slicking the way enough that he felt no pain, only the deep pleasure of having Jared penetrate him so intimately. Jared quickly worked in another finger, and another, spreading his fingers apart as wide as the tight muscle would allow.

“Jesus, look at that,” Jared breathed, staring as if mesmerized at the dusky pink opening swallowing his fingers so greedily, and Jensen reached down and squeezed the base of his cock tightly to stop himself from coming at the lust-blown look of wonder on Jared’s face.

“Jared!” Jensen called impatiently, and Jared tore his gaze reluctantly from the sight. Pulling his fingers free with a wet squelch he slicked his cock with the remainder of the lube and lined up, sinking deeply into Jensen’s body with one smooth stroke before stopping motionless.

Jared held himself still for a moment, trying to gain control, pulling back and thrusting forward again. His cock pressed against Jensen’s prostate on every upstroke and Jensen knew he wasn’t going to last long at this either. After only a few strokes he could feel Jared tensing up, trying to hold back his orgasm, and Jensen whispered, “Let go, Jared. Come in me. I’m with you.”

Jared took Jensen at his word and pounded relentlessly into him, and Jensen couldn’t hold out anymore, clenching tightly around Jared’s cock as his orgasm engulfed him. Jared followed with a wordless shout as he came deep within Jensen’s body, propped up on his elbows and resting his forehead against Jensen as they both rode out the aftershocks.

Eventually Jared leaned down and pressed a gentle, closemouthed kiss on Jensen’s lips.

“Welcome home,” Jensen said softly, and for the first time, they both truly felt free.

~END~

  
  



End file.
